


smut and a fight...part 2

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of continued writing that won't be in the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smut and a fight...part 2

A week later Ryan was tossing and turning in bed trying not to think about Miguel on the couch. He got out of bed and went down the hall to get him. Finding him sitting on the couch watching a show on one the Spanish channels Ryan added. "What do you want Ryan?" Miguel asked as he took a drink from a beer bottle he had on the table.

"Come to bed Miguel."

"Why?"

"Miguel come on. I miss you."

"You did it to yourself."

"Miguel I don't want to fight. I want you with me."

"Go to bed and I'll be there in a few minutes." Miguel said as he stood up and looked over at Ryan.

"I'll see you soon."

Miguel nodded and Ryan went back to bed. After Miguel cleaned his mess up and put the blanket on the back of the couch he went down the hall to their room. He went over to the bed and straightened the sheets and covers while he waited on Ryan. Ryan came out of the bathroom wearing his shorts and twisting his ring. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep Ryan."

Ryan got in bed after he turned the lamp off and laid his head on Miguel's chest above his heartbeat. "I've missed this." Ryan said.

"So I can touch you again?"

"Yeah. We can talk about what's going on later after we sleep."

Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan with one hand carding through his hair and the other stroking his back. "Good night baby."

The next day the two went to their wedding planner's office and she motioned them to sit on a loveseat by a table. She took the chair after she grabbed their file and spread the pages out in front of them. She let her gaze wander over the men in front of her and then looked at the designs.

Ryan kept Miguel close but didn't have him in his lap like last time and Miguel had their fingers laced but not too tight. Ryan pointed at one scenario in Central Park and said, "That one feels right."

Miguel looked over the picture and then the others around it. He pointed to one a couple of pictures over and said, "I like this one."

Ryan saw it and said, "But the colors aren't right."

Miguel said, "The colors can be changed baby. It's only a thought anyway. I like yours too."

"May I show you what I had in mind?" Their planner asked.

The two looked at her and Miguel said, "Go ahead."

She pointed to the one in the middle of their choices and said, "I made this one after you described the feel and look of your wedding. The colors of course can be altered to match what you decide on."

"Baby that would be nice. Us under an arch with the fall leaves covering the ground and our families together for the event. We can have the reception at the Plaza Hotel."

"The Plaza Hotel's a bit expensive don't you think."

"It is but it's our day and I want it be special for us both."

"We'll talk about the reception later. Let's stick to the actual wedding for now. Who was the priest you said would marry us?"

"It's Father Ray. He helped me a lot in medical school."

"Has Alonzo called you or have you met with him somewhere?"

"No now let's not talk about this here. We're trying to plan our wedding, let's think of the future."

"Okay." Ryan ran his thumb over Miguel's hand and they listened to the planner. She gave them copies of what they liked and wanted to discuss in private before they left her office. Once on the sidewalk Ryan said, "Before you yell at me I want to say I'm sorry. I was a bastard for bringing him up in the middle of the meeting..."

"But I led you to the question. I was completely honest though. I haven't heard from him or saw him at all."

"I know." The two passed a small alley and Ryan pulled Miguel into the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Miguel asked.

"Shh." Ryan said as his hands cupped Miguel's face. "I know we're still mad at each other but I need this and I know you need this."

"Ryan shut up and kiss me." Miguel said as he wrapped his arms around his back.

Ryan took a deep breath and kissed Miguel gently. His arms wrapped around Miguel's neck and he moved his kisses down Miguel's throat. "Baby."

Miguel raised Ryan's chin and kissed him tasting their lingering breakfast and Ryan's unique taste. He nibbled Ryan's bottom lip and Ryan moaned. Miguel said, "Let's go to Central Park amante."

"Let's go and we'll check out the Plaza Hotel as well."

Miguel kissed his lover again and grinned. "Come on baby." He laced their fingers together and headed to the nearest station.

******

Miguel came home early and saw an unfamiliar car by the driveway. He got out of his car and so did his unexpected guest. "What do you want Alonzo?"

"To see my baby. How have you been?"

"Go away Alonzo. I'll call the police."

"The police won't come out just for a conversation."

"Well I don't want to talk to you so go away."

Alonzo made it within a couple of feet of Miguel and dangled a bottle in front of him. "Get that out of my face and go home."

"All right I'm going." Alonzo turned as Miguel turned and dropped the bottle in Miguel's bag.

A few days later Ryan stormed in the bedroom and saw Miguel doing military push-ups in his boxers. "What the hell is this Miguel? You said you were done with this shit."

Miguel stood up and saw the prescription bottle in Ryan's hand. "I've been done with that shit since college. Where did you find it baby?"

"In your work bag."

"Why were in my bag?"

"Looking for the papers I gave you to look over and sign."

"Next time ask first and second those papers I'm still looking over so they're locked in my safe at my office." He walked over to Ryan and grabbed the bottle out of Ryan's hand and went to the bathroom.

Ryan came up behind him and saw Miguel dispose of the pills. "When did you see him?"

"He came here a few days ago. I told him to fuck off but he must've slipped those in my work bag without me noticing."

"Next time he comes around or tries to call you let me know. His ass is toast messing with us."

"Ryan we can't do much."

"I can beat the shit out of him."

Miguel pulled Ryan into his arms and said, "Then you'll be in jail. We'll go to the police, get a restraining order and we know he won't follow that so we'll get a lawyer who can lock his ass away for good."

"But I am a lawyer."

"You're too close baby."

"I'm not close enough."

"We'll get him okay."

"Have you told anyone about Alonzo recently?"

"No this is between us. I don't want anyone knowing what's going on. It'd break my parents' hearts if they knew Alonzo found me."

"Why would it break their hearts?"

"Because I did several bad things under the influence of Destiny. Mainly Alonzo doing things but I fucked up more than just taking the drug."

"What did you do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Ryan. One day when we're old men sitting on the steps outside sounds good."

"Miguel..."

"Ryan I'd rather not right now. Alonzo is a master manipulator and he's doing a great job trying to break us up. If I was back on this drug you would've known after the first pill. That isn't my lifestyle choice anymore. I love my job, I love you more than anything or anyone on the planet, I want us to grow old together, and have a family."

"You're not blowing smoke up my ass just so I'll stay right?"

"Ryan this is too serious a topic to even bullshit about. I'm telling what you need to know a little of what you want to know. All this stuff I thought was behind me forever. I haven't thought about it in years."

"You went to meetings though recently?"

"Out of habit I go twice a year. I spent most of my twenties going to meetings and seeing my shrink. I haven't really thought about it since I turned thirty."

"How did you keep this from your other boyfriends?"

"Went to meetings in various parts of the city they didn't go and went to my shrink on my lunch breaks."

"You'll explain all of this one day?"

"One day Ryan."

Fin


End file.
